The Wish of My Heart
by Reader Castellan
Summary: I don't want to leave the earth, I want to live here. I don't know whether I really have to go or not but there is this intuition that I have that I might be seeing this planet for the last time, even as it will begin its new life all over again...


**The Wish of My Heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power of Five series**

* * *

I am Scarlett Adams and this day is the last day of my life on this planet.

You might be thinking that I am mad but maybe that is because you do not know my story. For a start, I am a gatekeeper, so I am supposed to live a short life, full of adventure, suspense, and murder. For any of you children, being one of the Five would mean invincible powers in your hands that you could show off to your friends, your families, threaten your enemies with it, and be a hero in general. You are lucky that you have been spared to think that way.

For me, having these…powers, meant misery, trouble, mistrust, death, hatred and anger at the entire world, including myself. We Gatekeepers were born to defeat the Old Ones, the real Devil of the ancient and the modern world. And we have served that purpose yet again, after the battle ten thousand years ago. So, you might believe that we are… heroes? But we are not heroes, believe me, because we have won and yet we have lost. How, you may ask. The answer is simple; we are leaving this mortal world for you to manage and heal while we get rewarded with eternal bliss, happiness, and maybe even a childhood that we never had. Strange, how it works.

I do not know about the others, but I am sad. Sad is a loose word. I am devastated, though I do not say so. I act all happy for my friends. We have had a long battle, everyone is in a party mood, we have lost two of our friends (though their previous selves are present here by the miracle of being the Five), and Richard is shaken so much that I cannot bother him anymore. He is the reason I am alive anyway. So, I think I do owe him some quiet moments to think and recover.

I don't want to leave the earth, I want to live here. I don't know whether I really have to go or not but there is this intuition that I have that I might be seeing this planet for the last time, even as it will begin its new life all over again.

But before I leave I want to see him. He is the reason I do not want to leave in the first place. Always caring, always supportive. Warming smile and a concern that can be seen in the eyes of the only people who actually care for you. But I am afraid; is he even alive? And this question is what wants me to leave. I don't want to know if he died or not. I am not being evil; the truth is that I fear the answer; I might not be able to take it. I don't know how I will react. I might go insane or so sad that nothing in the world would be able to heal me, not even Pedro.

At the same time, I want to know if he is alive. I want to meet him, talk to him, and see him. I want to play with him, tell him about my story and maybe then, then it won't seem so bad to me either. But then again, I fear the answer so it will be better that I do not know.

I believe that after so much hard work, we do deserve at least one wish of ours to be granted. The problem is that there is no one here to grant it. I am praying for only one thing. If he is dead, please give him a second chance at life. He is too good to deserve it and anyway, I have earned a prize. And if he is alive, please, let me see him for once. That one moment will be enough for me to happily go away. Just one meeting, just one word to say.

_Aidan._

I am leaving this note here, in Antarctica. Nobody will find it. Do not even bother to ask how I managed to get my hands on pen and paper. Even I don't know. I am leaving this note here so that if, by chance, he does come here, during or after my life, I want him to find it. Maybe somebody like yourself finds it and then, if you meet him, tell him I was thinking of him and his solid and dependable friendship. That's the only favour I ask.

That's the only favour I ask.


End file.
